Sweet Dreams Seiichi
by h0lyfinx
Summary: Yukimura has been missing for a week after Nationals.. Sanada decided it was time to do something..


Title: Sweet Dreams, Seiichi  
>Rating: ..uh M<br>Characters: Rikkaidai team [Sanada X Yukimura]  
>Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei's PoT [only my tiny fantasy story is mine~ ]<br>Author's note: my 1st try [Yoroshiku ne minna san! ] ] and to my friend who gave me the idea [Mia *lovee]

**Fyi **: _"Tarundoru"_, Sanada's catchphrase, means "Don't slack off" [or somesort :P]

Big 3* refers to Sanada (the Emperor) / Yukimura (Child/Son of God) / Renji (the Master) [the awesome win team from Rikkaidai ]

Rai refers to "Wind, Forest, Fire, Shadow, Mountain, Lightning" (Fuu Rin Ka In Zan Rai] Sanada's tennis techniques.

* * *

><p>Yukimura Seiichi watched from his classroom window as the regulars ran laps around the track.<p>

Apparently, Sanada Genichiro was punishing the group for slacking off, which probably equated to Masaharu Niou playing pranks on their "baby", Kirihara Akaya , and Bunta Marui laughing and adding fuel to the fire.

Kuwahara Jackal and Hiroshi Yagyuu were also being punished for not stopping the trickster and his short-term redheaded accomplice. Yanagi Renji was simply running because Sanada decided it would be unfair to leave anyone out.

"EVERYONE! 50 LAPS! And be sure to complete it within half an hour or you can add another 50." Sanada shouted as the group ran past him.

"What~! that'd not fair na-Fuku buchou! I was pranked and I get punished?" Kirihara shouted, and not forgetting to try and punch the silvered hair trickster as he ran past him.

"Puri- ouch!" Niou laughed as he dodged the attack only to be smacked by Yagyuu, who was assigned to run beside him to stop him from doing anymore "harm."

"Because, Akaya, you were weak enough to _get_ pranked by Niou…yet again." Renji replied from the back of the pack.

The group continued to chatter on, and finally Sanada snapped [again].

"TARUNDORU! EVERYONE 20, MORE LAPS!"

"Whaaa-"

"HAIII!"

"hai hai-"

"puri"

"I am expecting A WHOLE CAKE AFTER THIS!" The answers were shouted loud and clear across the track while the soft mumbles of complaint echoed even louder in their collective hearts. None were brave enough to rebuke Sanada, who was already hopping with rage.

Sanada shook his head, distressed. It has been a week since their loss in the Nationals to Seigaku. Most of the team had adjusted their mindset to working harder and regaining their honor.

However, it had also been a week since anyone saw Yukimura- it was also a week after Echizen Ryoma-the superb first year that defeated Atobe, Sanada and now Kami no ko (The child of god /or demigod in some translation), Yukimura.

Sanada gritted his teeth tightly. He was ashamed, anguished, _pained_, even, when he lost to Echizen, but it was because he hadn't been "strong" enough. But Yukimura, the one named _**Kami no Ko**_, the one who could beat Sanada senseless in a match, the captain he held in high esteem-and the one he loved dearly-had also lost to this cocky kid.

No, he wasn't ashamed of his captain's loss. He _was_ sad that he could not bear that pain-he _knew_ the pain already. It would have been easier to handle it once more.

Yukimura was probably in pain, such great pain, that he hadn't come for practice. That he hadn't touched the Tennis that he loved so much.

Sanada looked up to see the regulars finished with their running. They were all over the track, breathing heavily and mopping their sweating faces.

"I wannaaaa eat a whole strawberry cake!" Marui shouted, and slapped Jackal hard.

"wha~ ..*pants..alright alright..we'll go to that cake shop if you like, later." Jackal sighed and stood up.

"Alright, everyone! Practice is over! Get home and get a good rest.. I'll see you all tomorrow." Sanada dismissed his team before heading to the bench to get his tennis bag.

"Ne~ Fuku Buchou…where is buchou?..it has been a wee-"

"Akaya, let's go to that cake shop Jackal was saying just now…come on let's go." Renji said as he grabbed their junior ace by the head and lead him to the tennis room.

Marui blew a bubble and just walked away, with Jackal following behind. Niou walked with Yagyuu back to the room as well, surprisingly silent.

Sanada gripped the handle of his bag tightly. If Kirihara had finished his sentence, he would have had no idea what to say-or whether or not he could have even said anything.

He adjusted his cap and heaved out a sigh, tinged with sadness.

* * *

><p>Yukimaru watched silently still as his teammates left one by one until only one remained. The one that had always been by him, always protected him, and always did his best for <em>him. <em>

He knew he should be there as well.. he should be practicing..he should be training to get better..to beat the one that had beaten him. But the scene of him losing to Echizen kept replaying in his mind, in his nightmares. It would not stop. His pale fingers clenched into a tight ball before he decided that he should leave for home- where his nightmares would continue replaying through the night.

* * *

><p>"I'm home." Yukimura said as he entered his house.<p>

"Ah! Seiichi, what would you want fo-"

"Sorry, Mum.. I am not hungry…I'll be in my room"

"…Okay..if you get hungry, there's food in the oven!"

Yukimura nodded slightly before walking upstairs to his room. He threw his bag on the floor and strode to his bed, flopping on his stomach. The cold air entering from his open window flowed across his skin, reminding him of the coldness and despair in his heart.

* * *

><p>Sanada sat in the darkness in his dojo and reflected on his mistakes and his team performance today. Niou needs to work harder on his illusions, while Kirihara needs to control his "devil" mode a bit better. Marui need to work on his stamina, Yagyuu needs to work on his muscles and Renji…well Renji just needs to work on his data.<p>

_While Yukimura nee_ds_ to_ – Right.  
>He had not been coming for a week, which pained Sanada. He stood up immediately and walked to his room. He changed his hakama into a pair of jeans and a black shirt, and left his house.<p>

Yukimura awoke from his nightmare, drenched in sweat. He took his headband and wiped the sweat off. _Seems like it would be another long night,_ he thought.

He didn't know how much longer he could handle the pent up frustration and anger that threatened to burst free of him which each passing day.

Then a small knock came from his door.

"Come in, Mum.. I'm awake." Yukimura said as he sat on the edge of his bed, head hanging, his hands between his knees.

"Yukimura…it's me." A voice that he could recognize anywhere came through the door.

Surprised, he looked up to see his Fuku buchou standing by his door. "Wha..what? Sanada, why are you here?"

"Do you need to ask, Yukimura? You've skipped a week of training." Sanada said as he entered the room and closed the door softly behind him. Yukimura looked away, clenching his fist before letting it drop by his side.

"I.. I just need time to- "

"You have to stop running away, Yukimura, from the fact that you-"

"DON'T SAY IT, GENICHIRO!" Yukimura yelled as he pushed Sanada against the door.

"Even if.. even if you are my fuku buchou, or my best friend.. or even my.. lover.. if you say it, it's over between us!" his light purple eyes were dead cold, staring into the brown eyes of his beloved, his much smaller hands gripping tightly on Sanada's shirt.

Sanada's jaw tightened. Even if he had to risk his relationship with Yukimura, he had to make him face the facts so that he can stand up again. So that he could stand and hold the title "Kami no Ko" once more with his head held high.

Sanada used his hands to clamp Yukimura's head and prevent it from moving or running away, before he opened his mouth.

"You lost to Echizen Ryoma, Yukimura..in the final rounds of the Nationals.. It's oka- " Sanada felt a sudden burn on his cheek.

Yukimura had given him a tight -and very painful, he might add- slap across the face.

"Leave." He said before trying to push the obviously much bigger man away. When he realized he couldn't [duh], he frantically squirmed and started to bite Sanada's neck, since it was the only thing in reach.

Yukimura didn't know how long they stayed in this position, him biting hard on Sanada's neck while the big guy just stood there holding-_hugging_ him.

He tasted something else amidst Sanada's blood, something salty. Then he realized tears were flowing from his eyelids that he hadn't even noticed.

Sanada, still silent, slowly lowered himself and Yukimura against the door. Then he cradled Yukimura, whose head was buried in his neck. At least, he wasn't biting anymore.

"It's alright, Yukimura. I lost to Echizen too. But I stood up once more, regardless of the pain. For Rikkaidai. For our team, and for the Big 3*. And… more importantly… for _you_, Yukimura…"

Yukimura slowly turned his face up, gazing into the same brown eyes now filled with softness and love."But… but I… failed… as Rikkaida's buchou-as Kami no Ko… and as... your lover."

"Its alright. I don't think it was your fault that we lost. _We_ lost as a _team._ Niou lost to Fuji Syuuke. I barely won. The important thing is to stand up no matter how many times you fall," Sanada whispered as he caressed the soft blue curls and pushed them away from Yukimura's face.

Tears were still flowing down Yukimura's eyes. Without hesitation, Sanada used his thumb to wipe away the tears.

"I just can't stand the fact that I lost to him in front of you, Sanada. I felt like I let you down… I just can't handle the fact that you may have lost faith in me. That I may not be worthy of– "

"Yukimura, look at me."

Yukimura did as he was told.

Sanada traced his buchou's pale face before cupping it tenderly. "_Seiichi," _he said softly, "I love you more than anything, you _know_ that. I will never, _**ever, **_leave you… even if you bite me, push me away, or stabbed me with a knife. Not until you tell me to leave you, that you don't need me anymore. Then, I will leave. But until then, I'm afraid you'll have to make do with your poker face Fuku buchou who is also your lover."

Yukimura broke into a small fit of laughter before snuggling into Sanada's chest, wiping his snot and tears onto that black shirt of his conveniently.

"Yukimura, I came without a change of clothes and now you expect me to go home with your snot and tears on my shirt?" The corners of Sanada's lip curled up slightly. He was glad his buchou is fine now.

Yukimura's face flushed red before pinching Sanada's cheek.

"What? You're complaining about _MY _snot and tears? Well then, I'll make you even more dirty-I'll wipe it all over your chest!" And with that, Sanada's black shirt was now off him and tossed to some lonely corner.

Yukimura rubbed his face against the warm chest of his Fuku buchou. His hands clung on his waist, after a while he realized Sanada's not moving. He looked up to see his lover's tanned face turning red. Sanada quickly muttered something like " I need to use the bathroom " and literally ran/ escaped. Yukimura stared in awe, wondering how he could move that fast. But he wasn't done yet. After all that encouraging though he had evilly threatened to break up and biting his neck, he figure his beloved should get some reward too.

Yukimura strolled to his bathroom and peek inside to catch Sanada splashing water onto his face, which was still red by the way, and then cleaning the snot off his chest.

Oh and that plain old cap is now off his head. Thank goodness, Yukimura thought.

Yukimura snickered and crept behind him and hugged him from behind, burying his face into his broad back. "Thank you..Gen chan..for everything….for coming over to cheer me up ..for enduring my stubbornness and also for pulling me up from the shit hole I dug…" He whispered softly.

A pair of warm hands cupped his cold ones. "There is nothing to thank for, Yuki- "

"_Seiichi _!"

"…"

"What! Are you going to be shout my surname while we are making out?"

"..."

"Alright since you are not going to do it, I'm going to kiss you till you call me Seiichi!"

And with that he pushed Sanada [_the poker face sanada_ mind I remind you] onto the toilet seat and sat on his lap with his legs wrapping Sanada's waist.

"Seiichi! What ar- "

"You surrender too fast, it's not fun.. well whatever..don't tell me you want me to stop now? Gen chan~." Yukimura whispered softly as his lips close on to Sanada's. His fingers dig into the surprisingly soft black hair of his lover as he pry opens his teeth and went for his tongue.

Sanada supported the smaller man with both his hands on his back, then working his way to Yukimura's school uniform. He tugged it out from his pants before unbuttoning his shirt with lightning speed.

Ah! Was that Rai*? , Yukimura thought.

But he was too preoccupied with Sanada's attack to think any deeper.

He licked the wound he had bitten earlier as his tanned lover pushed his pants off his ass and threw it across the floor. "I'm sorry I bit you.. does it hurt Gen chan?" Yukimura asked with a slight tone of regret. Sanada kissed the blue haired boy tenderly on the forehead before moving to his lips.

" I'm fine, don't worry.. it' a small price to pay if I can get you to stand up."

Yukimura smiled upon hearing that. And to Sanada, it seems as though the whole toilet is engulf in a warm aura coming from that smile.

And thanks to that smile, he could also feel a pain coming from his pants. Yukimura felt something poking his butt and was not surprise to see a budge from his lover's crotch area.

"Hee hee..Gen chan~Gen chan~" Yukimura grinned as he stroke the jean's area covering the crotch. He unbuckled the belt binding the pair of jeans to Sanada's hips and slipped his hand in.

Sanada hissed slowly as Yukimura slowly wrapped his fingers around it and worked his way with it. His eyes narrowed as Yukimura smirked and continued to move his hand up and down slowly. Then he lend forward and sucked Sanada's adam apple before moving to his neck [the uninjured side of course!] and left love bites as though to mark his Fuku buchou.

"Hee…with these marks, everyone would know you are mine!" Yukimura muttered happily.

Sanada just chuckled and did the same to the smaller boy, sucking on the pale skin around his slender neck, then hoisted him up and bit playfully on Yukimura's nipple. Yukimura shivered and wrapped his hands around Sanada's neck for support.

Sanada used a hand to grab the blue haired boy's ass to prevent him from slipping as he stood up to get his jeans off, kicking it heartless aside and entered the bath. Using his free hand he turn on the showers, he shouldn't risk causing his Buchou a cold and the noises- [*cough you get the idea]. As the warm water enveloped them, Yukimura knew what Sanada was thinking; otherwise there would be no reason for the water- probably to keep him warm and also to prevent the "noises" from escaping outside.

How thoughtful, my Gen chan~,Yukimura grinned and "climbed" off his still in dazed lover and kneeled down before him. He caressed with his hand, and licked it around the tip making it moist before slipping it into his mouth.

Sanada placed his hands on Yukimura's head and rocked his hips slowly. He groaned but bit his lips to stop the sounds from coming out. Yukimura knew and –well it has always been in his heart and mind to bully Sanada whenever he can. He figured his lover should learn to relax and "enjoy" the wonders of life to the fullest.

He nipped playfully and almost immediately Sanada jumped, hitting the wall behind him with his head.

"What the- Yukimura! " Sanada hissed as he rubbed the bump at the back of his head. Yukimura chuckled before lifting himself off the wet floor.

"ah haha~`Gomen gomen Gen chan … here, let me see the bump."

The blue haired boy proceeded to "push" Sanada down because he was taller than him and he can't see that bump. Sanada left out a sigh before sitting on the edge of the bathtub, his back against the cold walls, his head being trapped in between Yukimura's chest and his arms. It was like Yukimura to play a prank on him, he sighed as he felt the smaller boy fidget around his head and try to find that bump.

Sanada decided that Yukimura trying to make it better by rubbing the bump wasn't helping, seeing how he's still hard and Yukimura's [_very sexy_] chest was right in front of his face, his butt on his lap and his slender legs against his more toned legs. Sanada took a look at Yukimura who is still pre occupied with this bump, before secretly wrapping his arms around his waist. Then he moved his head closer and placed his mouth over Yukimura's nipple. Yukimura gasped and looked down to see Sanada smiling as he continued to play with his nipple. Yukimura's soft moans sent Sanada's mind spurring. He moved his right hand downwards, the water spraying on them made it easier to enter Yukimura.

As Sanada pushed a one finger in, Yukimura winced slightly, his pale fingers digging into the soft black hair of his lover. Sanada pulled out his finger then pushing it back in again, after a few more times he added another finger.

"Ge- Gen chan…. nghhh." Yukimura muttered as he felt the two fingers moving faster and faster.

Suddenly, Sanada pulled his fingers out, but before Yukimura could complain, he hoisted the pale boy up and entered him.

"Ahh~ haaa ha ha ..nngh Gen chan.." Yukimura cried out, his hands now gripping tightly on Sanada's broad shoulders.

Sanada waited for his buchou to ease up before moving. When he was sure Yukimura was fine –well he's moving his hips- he pulled it out slowly then thrusting it back in quickly.

"Seiichi, move…your hips with me…" Sanada said as he spread Yukimura's legs apart even wider. Yukimura nodded and rolled his hips as Sanada started thrusting faster and faster. Feeling his limits reaching soon, Sanada held Yukimura's and pumped it a few times. Yukimura's fingers dug in deep into Sanada's back, leaving a few scratches. They called out to each other as they both reached the climax.

Yukimura panted and let himself drape on Sanada's shoulders while the bigger boy is getting his breath as well. He felt the bigger boy moved and lifted his head to see what he was doing. Sanada used his hand to move the wet blue hair sticking onto Yukimura's face away before slowly washing and cleaning his body.

He did a quick one for himself and proceeded wipe his buchou dry. They had spent too long in the showers and he hoped his lover would not get a cold. Yukimura chuckled and let Sanada fuss all over him, getting his hair dry, making sure he was clothed. "Don't forget to dry yourself, Gen chan or you might get a cold rather than me." Yukimura said and took another towel and starting drying the bigger boy's black hair.

* * *

><p>When they were finally done, Sanada was going to "leave" by the window because he figured he had imposed on the family and shouldn't stay any longer; his buchou would need his rest. Yukimura stared in this disbelief before pulling Sanada' black shirt collar and dragged him to his bed.<p>

'"Aren't you being heartless, leaving me as soon as you had your fun!" Yukimura pouted and crawled on top of the bigger boy who was now confused and shocked.

"What? No, Seiichi you need your rest and I should not be staying any longer- "

"Well, I would rest better if I had you around, and it is already this late.. You might as well stay over" Yukimura cut his lover off and nudged him inside the bed before sliding down and snuggling beside Sanada.

Sanada thought for a while and sighed with a small smile.

"I will stay, but you are going to practice tomorrow and don't try and escape from the punishment of not training for 1 week"

Then he slipped his right arm under Yukimura's head before covering them both with the blanket.

"mmmm~.. oyasumi Gen chan~" Yukimura whispered before dozing off. He is pretty sure tonight, he can finally get a good rest.

Sanada planted a kiss on Yukimura's lips before hugging him and dozing off as well.

"Sweet dreams, Seiichi"

* * *

><p>yay~~ finally finished my story :DD i have been oddly in love with rikkaidai team recently :X<p>

hmm i hoped i didnt destroy the characters please review and comment  
>and many thanks to my friend who helped me :DD<p>

hope you all enjoyed this little story


End file.
